


fears

by stardust1102



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, chengcheng is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust1102/pseuds/stardust1102
Summary: where would he be was all linong can think when he is trying to find his lover who somehow disappear from practice .





	fears

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i kinda like this pairing   
> enjoy~

_where would he be_ was all linong can think when he is trying to find his lover who somehow disappear from practice .

 

“ _hey , where chengcheng ?” zhengtin asked, looking around not finding the boy and all of the other members also looked around . “i’ll go find him” linong volunteer to find the boy , all of them nodded and linong went out looking for him._

 

its had been 10 minute since he is still no where to be found , linong is increasingly becoming more and more frustrated until he thought of a place .

 

**“so this is where u had been the whole time”** linong said when he saw chengcheng sitting at the corner of the rooftop , he text the xukun that he had found him and that there no need to worry about them. the rooftop is the place where him and chengcheng always meet when they want to be alone or just spend their time together without the other members.

 

“ **you took more time than i expected to you know” ,** chengcheng said while lifting his head from where he is seated. “ **i know i know , I'm sorry”** linong said while try to sit beside the boy and continue when he notice the tear stained cheeks of the older “ **want to tell me what’s going on in your mind**.”

 

chengcheng didn't said anything and just leaned his head toward the younger’s shoulder and started to cry again while linong put his arm around his shoulder and whisper comforting word to calm the older down.

 

after a few minutes , chengcheng started to calm down and he whisper quietly” **i just tired you know “.** but the younger still able to hear .

 

“ **have you been on the internet again ,** linong pull back and cupped his face making chengcheng look eyes . **now , what did i said u said about u going on the internet again** , linong look at him in the eyes while still cupping his face , he know that the older have the tendency to look at mean comments and cry his heart out . chengcheng always put on a smile while on camera but linong know when he is actually hurt or just tired and want to rest.

 

“ **i know but—“** chengcheng said but was cut off by the embrace he was pulled into , “ **i’m not scolding u , its just hurt me seeing u hurting yourself”** , linong said while chengcheng hug him back and hiding his face on his chest while whispering a soft sorry.

 

they ended hugging and whispering comforting words toward each others ignoring the text message from the members until the sky had become orange. they check the text that the members had already go back to the dorm and so the two decided walk to the dorm since its not that far while holding each others hand.

 

“ **when do u think we can tell the members that we are actually dating ?”** , chengcheng asked . the two had started to date when they are still in idol producer but had keep their interaction low-key so that no one will know even hiding from the members.

 

“ **i’m ready whenever you are”** , linong said slightly squeezing the blonde’s hand to give some reassuring .

 

“ **aren't you afraid how they will react ? “,** chengcheng stop walking and look at the taller in the eyes , linong just show his signature eye smile and grab chengcheng’s head and kiss his forehead and laughed when the other smack him on the chest and blush furiously .

 

“ **of course ,i’m afraid how the members will react and i know that china isn't forgiving toward gay but i love you so that all that matter . i’ll do anything to keep our relationship going”.** linong said and smile when he saw that his lover’s face could rival a tomato and when he throw a small punch on the arm out of embarrassment .

 

**you are so cheesy , you know** , chengcheng said while one hand covering his face that is still blushing.

 

“ **yes but you love it when i say those cheesy and sappy line and especially when i call you babe~~”,** linong whisper the last part in his lover’s ear and send shiver in his spine so chengcheng throw punches toward his lover while his face is blushing even more than ever. he doesn't deny because he actually like it a lot , when he first met linong he thought he was a cute and shy boy but after dating him , chengcheng found out that he is actually quite bold and flirty .

 

linong pull chengcheng by the waist hugging him and kiss him on the top of his head and both of them went home holding hand and occasionally linong teasing the other making him blush. when they got to their dorm , chengcheng try to pull his hand back but linong didn't allow him to instead squeezing it more . “ **let’s be honest toward each other and to them as well ,okay?”** he said and continue when he saw the elders hesitating “ **its late the members should be asleep by now since there no light from the living room or that i really want to hold you hand longer , okay?”** and with that chengcheng just laughed at his lover’s silliness and thought that it will be okay as long as he have linong.

 

the two open the door and expected the members to be sleeping but after closing the door the light come up and the members all say ‘surprise' while holding bunch of food.

“ **i know you mood is down so we thought food could lif—“ ,** xukun started to ramble but stopped when he saw the two holding hands and its not just him the others as well also seem to freeze but stop when chengcheng said a soft surprise looking away and linong smiling sheepishly.

 

the air was tense until zhangjin put down the food and walked over to both of them and hug them while said a congratulation, the others as well said congrats and hug them as well. “ **you guys are not against it?”** chengcheng asked and zhangjing replied almost immediately “ **of course not , why would we right?”** he asked the others and the members only nodded .

 

“ **so spill since when ? i thought both of u aren't close.” ,** justin asked the two when all of them moved to the living room to talk.

 

**two weeks after we meet at idol producer and we didn't want our relationship to be expose so we avoid interacting in public since we were afraid how u guys react** linong said and chengcheng just nodded .

 

“ **well, i glad you guys can trusted us to tell us about it”** yanjun said , “ **yeah , we will support u guys all the way”** ziyi added and all of them nodded . for once , since they started their relationship half of their fear of being expose is lifted , they know they will have more hardships on the way but as long as have each others. “ **well then lets celebrate it since we have food and no schedule tomorrow “** xiaogui said and they started to eat all of the food to celebrate it.

 

**_A WEEKS LATER_ **

 

**“the two of you stopped sucking each face and practice”** , zhengtin scoldedboth of them . “ **i cant believe you guys are so bold to kiss each other in front of us especially justin" .** xukun said ignoring justin protest of ‘im not a kid’ .

 

the two of them stopped and got up and peck each other on the lip before starting the practice ignoring the groan and _‘i know you guys are couple but stopped being all lovey-dovey and focus on the dance’ ._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that i didnt make any mistake


End file.
